


He sleepin' He Chewin' He dyin'

by Magnonette



Series: A lot can happen to Snufkin [8]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, Really cute, chewing, just two boys being cute and gay for each other what else, kind of, poor Moomin, sleepy, they're very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Moomin isn't feeling very tired and has the sudden urge to go see if Snufkin is still up to go stargazing with him, totally not a date or anything, but things don't go as well as he thought and he ends up having to spend a full night stuck with Snufkin and unable to move.This is just Moomin being really gay and Snufkin being, well, very gay too, but also really cute.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: A lot can happen to Snufkin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441966
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	He sleepin' He Chewin' He dyin'

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter of Unexpected Return in Winter BUT I suddenly remembered an old discussion with some friends on discord and had the idea for this fic. I couldn't resist so I had to write it.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Night had just started to fall over MoominValley, stars just appearing, illuminating the beautiful dark sky. The moon itself was already high in the sky, shining above the Valley and creating enough light for anyone to still be able to see as if the sun had yet to set.

At the top floor of the MoominHouse, Moomin sat by his window, silently admiring the shining stars. It was such a shame that nobody was still awake to watch them with him. They had all went to bed early after a day full of adventure, Pappa had had another need for adventures and had forced them along on a trip to find some unknown land, they ended up coming back without having found it but they had still got a good lot of adventures on the sea, meeting with mermaids, pirates and even finding a ghost ship inhabited by ghosts that traveled all around the world and were happy to share some stories with them.

Still, he wasn't feeling like sleeping yet. It was too much of a beautiful night to let it got waste. Maybe he could go see if Snufkin was still awake, as he was usually up late and always down for a little late night adventure or some simple stargazing. 

Yes, he would do that. He was sure Snufkin would love to watch such a beautiful night sky with him after all.

So, having made up his mind, Moomin leaned over the windowsill and started down the ladder. He almost fell as he looked out to Snufkin's campsite to see if he could see his friend, thinking that maybe he had noticed how beautiful it was tonight and had decided to stay at his camp to watch it by himself.

No, no sign of his friend yet. He made his way to the roof of the veranda, sliding down the side, before taking off running excitedly toward his friend's camp. He couldn't wait to spend more time with Snufkin, just the two of them. Maybe this time, if the mood was right, he could finally tell him what he felt. Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep yet, maybe his body knew that it was time and he had to do it now.

He stopped at the campsite, in front of the closed tent. He had been so excited that he hadn't realized that Snufkin's light was out, meaning he might already be asleep. He hesitantly walked up to the tent, calling Snufkin's name softly. When he didn't hear anything, he hesitantly opened to tent flap, peering inside the tent.

Snufkin was indeed, fast asleep on the floor, curled up like a little kitten, his blanket fallen to the side, leaving him slightly shivering in his sleep.

It felt wrong for Moomin to intrude and to come in when Snufkin was obviously too tired to come with him and follow his plan for the night, but Moomin couldn't help but feel like he had to at least pull the blanket back over Snufkin's frame, to keep him from shivering and catching a cold.

So, Moomin crawled inside the tent, letting the flap fall behind so the light wouldn't wake up the sleeping Snufkin, and made his way next to his friend. He quietly grabbed the blanket and gently started to pull it over Snufkin, until this one suddenly turned to face Moomin.

Moomin jumped in surprised at the movement, scared that he had woken up his friend and had gone too far by going inside his tent while he was sleeping.

Snufkin's eyes opened just barely, looking sleepily up at Moomin as this one froze in place, already preparing his apology for waking him up and coming in his tent. But, Snufkin didn't seem to care much of his presence as his eyes stopped on something on top of Moomin's head. Suddenly, Snufkin moved. Moomin didn't have the time to understand what was happening as he was pulled down to the ground, almost over Snufkin as this one took hold of his right ear and pulled it close until he had it in his mouth.

It took a long moment for Moomin to take his breath back and realize what had happened. He felt his face burning as he looked helplessly at Snufkin. This one seemed to have fallen back to sleep almost immediately after grabbing his ear. Moomin almost chocked when he felt Snufkin starting to chew gently on his ear, the sound really weird and deafening.

Moomin didn't know what to do anymore, he was stuck, pined to the ground as Snufkin lightly chewed on his ear as he slept peacefully. He couldn't get it in him to wake him up again, not when he was looking this cute. He silently cursed himself for not going to bed that night instead of going out, he should have known that Snufkin would be sleeping if his light was off. What had he done?

As Moomin lay there, next to Snufkin, oh so terribly close to him, he noticed that Snufkin was starting to shiver again. The blanket had fallen to the ground and had been pined down under him when he'd been grabbed. He couldn't let Snufkin shiver like that all night, it couldn't be good for him. Feeling his face burning even more, Moomin hesitantly wrapped his arms around Snufkin's body, and carefully pulled him closer. He silently prayed as he did so that Snufkin wouldn't wake up right now and be disgusted by him. But, thankfully, Snufkin remained sleeping, his shivering stopping as quickly as it had come once he was safely settled against Moomin's chest. 

Moomin quietly sighed as he realized that he was trapped here for the night, until Snufkin woke up and let go of his ear. He was awfully embarrassed already and afraid of his friend's reaction but he didn't really have a choice at that point. He had to try and sleep at least a little.

Sleeping wasn't easy with Snufkin chewing on his ear, and with the proximity between the two of them. Moomin tried his best to relax and get some sleep, succeeding from time to time until Snufkin would bite a little more on his ear, the pain waking the poor Moomintroll up with a silent pained breath. He couldn't move much during the night, his body starting to hurt a little from how he was position, very still against the flat ground, his ear wet with saliva and hurting a little from Snufkin's restless chewing in his sleep. He couldn't sleep much, spending most of the night awake, his face burning with embarrassed as he thought on how his friend would react when he would wake up and how he could explain to him why he was here and what had happened.

The next morning, as the sun finally started to rise, very early, Moomin woke up from his doze at Snufkin movement. This one had finally let go of his ear and was stirring himself awake, seemingly still unaware of Moomin's presence next to him or his arms around him. Moomin, feeling his face melting as it was burning so much, carefully pulled his arms away, still unnoticed from his friend as this one slowly sat up. Moomin did the same, his eyes stuck on the mumrik's sleepy face as he rubbed at his eyes to get the sleep off of them.

It took a moment for Snufkin to wake up enough to realized Moomin's presence next to him, his eyes fixated on him with a strange feeling emanating from it. Snufkin froze, confused and embarrassed all at once as he stared at the Moomin in front of him.

Moomin was too captivated by how beautiful Snufkin looked with his bed hair and sleepy eyes that he couldn't even start to process the idea of explain to the poor confused Snufkin why he was there.

They stared at each other for a moment, Moomin lost in his friend's beauty and Snufkin trying to figure out what happened as he noticed Moomin's messy fur and sleepy eyes. He had bag under his eyes indicating that he didn't have the best of time sleeping but it wasn't what really caught the most Snufkin's attention. Moomin's right ear was quite a mess. It seemed wet, shining a little with the light coming from outside of the tent, the fur on it was even more of a mess than the rest of his body, and it had tiny bite marks on it everywhere. 

It took a moment for him to process the information and understand what must have happened. He felt his face slowly getting hotter, swallowing hard as the realization hit him. He made an embarrassed groan as he quickly hid his face in his paws, the quick movement startling Moomin.

“I- I'm sorry!” Moomin started to apologized, thinking that his friend was feeling disgusted with him and feeling the need to explain himself to reassure him. “I- I wanted to see if you were awake so we could go on- so we could go stargazing b- but you were already asleep and- oh I'm so sorry! I saw you shivering and didn't want you to get cold so I- hm... I came in to- to get you back under the blanket but- but-” He stopped, feeling the blush on his face becoming stronger as he willed himself to finish his explanation. “You looked like you were waking up but you- you grabbed my ear and...” He couldn't speak anymore, the heat on his face almost unbearable as he looked worriedly and embarrassingly at Snufkin, his face buried under his paws.

He was shaking his head slightly side to side. Moomin was worried that he had upset him but when he tried to talk again to reassure him and apologize again, he stopped as he could hear Snufkin's muffled voice from behind his paws. He couldn't understand what he had said as it was too low and muffled.

“I- I'm sorry Snuf, but... What did you say? I can't hear you like that.” He apologized again.

With a frustrated groan, Snufkin pulled his paws away from his mouth, but keeping them hiding the rest of his face, as he spoke again.

“I'm so awfully sorry Moomin.” He said in a tone much too unsure and ashamed for the Snufkin Moomin was used to seeing, making me worry more and feeling confused. “How horrible of me. I'm sorry.”

Moomin looked at him in disbelief as he realized what Snufkin was doing. Quickly, he shook his head, awkwardly moving his paws in front of him as he tried to reassure him that everything was fine.

“N- No no! It's alright Snuf! It's alright!”

“But I hurt you!” Snufkin countered, throwing his paws in the air in frustration, letting Moomin finally see his burning red face and his teary eyes.

“No! You didn't!” Moomin tried again, leaning towards him and putting his paws on his shoulders. “Look! I'm fine!”

“B- But- Your ear...” Snufkin cried.

“It's fine.” Moomin smiled at him gently, letting his paw rest on Snufkin's cheek without thinking. “It's alright. Really! It's only little marks it will be gone soon. Look it's all fine.” He said, twitching his ears as to prove his point to the poor mumrik.

Snufkin slowly calmed down, letting Moomin pull him close to him and letting his warm fur and gentle embrace comfort him. The two stayed like that for a moment until Snufkin finally pulled away, rubbing at his face, and chuckling embarrassingly.

“I'm sorry.” He said again, smiling at his friend. “I must have been so tired I didn't realized you were here. Why didn't you wake me up though. I could have hurt you more.” He continued slightly concerned as Moomin stiffened, blushing again.

“I- I didn't want to wake you up. You seemed so cute- I mean! You seemed so comfortable and- and tired! I couldn't wake you up!” He admitted, panicking as he realized what he had said.

Moomin felt his heart stop as he realized that Snufkin was staring at him with big eyes.   
Oh No! Moomin thought nervously. He heard it! What have I done?  
He was ready to get up and leave to go drown himself in the river next to the camp out of embarrassment when Snufkin spoke again, voice low and hesitant.

“I'm not- Do you really think I'm cute?” He asked timidly, his head facing down as his eyes looked up timidly at Moomin, seeming so unsure of himself that Moomin couldn't stop the words as they came tumbling out of his mouth.

“Of course! I think you're really cute! You're gorgeous even!” He stopped dead as he registered what he just admitted out loud to his friend.

“I-” Snufkin, his face fully red now, even to his ears, was speechless in front of him, but a small and shy smile was making it's way on his mouth. “I can't possibly be that cute Moomin.” He finally laughed. “How could I be cuter than a big ball of fluff?” He burst out laughing.

“Wha-” It was Moomin's turn to be speechless. It took a moment for him to come back to himself and to cross his arms pouting as his face became probably as red as Snufkin's had been. “You didn't have to add 'Big'.” He complained.

“I'm sorry Moomee.” Snufkin laughed, slowly calming himself and wiping the tears out of his eyes.

He slowly stood up, dusting himself off a little before looking at Moomin and smiling lovingly at him. He took his snout in his paws and leaned forward to give a small kiss on top of it, getting a surprised gasped out of Moomin.

“I love you too.” Snufkin said as he put his forehead against Moomin's, the two of them giggling after a few seconds. “So now. How about we go see MoominMamma for your ear. I'm sure it still must hurt at least a little, although you're lucky I didn't really bit you” He smirked before taking Moomin's paw and helping him up, leading the two of them out of his tent.

“What do you plan on doing today Snuf?” Moomin asked, taking the Snufkin's hat on their way out and gently placing it on Snufkin's head before giving him a Moomin kiss.

“How about we just fish here for a while?” Snufkin smiled teasingly. “So you can get some rest and I can catch fish for lunch.”

Moomin gave him a light push with his elbow before beaming and nodding. “Sounds amazing!”

**Author's Note:**

> They're so dumb I love them.  
> Someone in the discord came up with the idea of Snufkin catching Moomin's ear and chewing on it in his sleep (yep that's you that I'm talking about hehe) and I remembered it one morning and had that idea.
> 
> Thank you for reading this dumb fic. I hope you enjoyed. I should go back to writing the next chapter of my other fic now don't worry.  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about the fic.  
> (Also I totally didn't proofread it because I was being lazy so sorry if there is any typos or anything missing haha)


End file.
